


Anonymous & 7ft Riot Guy Oneshots

by staticrat



Category: blm riot
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rescue, Tik Tok, anonymous, anonymous riot guy - Freeform, blm riot - Freeform, i am doing this to appeal to the tik tok audience i somehow attracted dON'T COME FOR ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrat/pseuds/staticrat
Summary: [ REQUESTS ARE OPEN, GO WILD ]
Relationships: 7ft guy x reader, anonymous riot guy x reader, anonymous x reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

alright, so i was originally just going to make this a simple x reader story but then i remembered that all of you  
have different preferences, so in the comments you can leave requests of which character you want and what you what in the oneshot, and in   
case you are ever so curious i do smut.

so don't be shy, leave me as many requests as you like and i will get straight to them! you can   
choose between anonymous or the 7ft anonymous riot guy!


	2. All Better  [ Riot Guy x Reader SMUT ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ requested by the amazing AnonymousSpecOp ]
> 
> mind you! [Y/N] stands for YOUR name!
> 
> riot guy finds you lying on the ground after you were tear gassed and shot at with rubber bullets and in bad condition. the rest will be for you to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter includes;  
> \- smut  
> \- comforting yet rough sex  
> \- praise kink  
> \- mild body worship

[Y/N] curled up on the ground, everything seemed like a blur as the sounds of painfully loud screams burned in their head as a crowd of people surrounded them to protect them but were dragged away by the officers. [Y/N] whimpered and howled painfully as they clutched their stomach and their face as the tear gas was starting to set in, but not long after a loud male voice shot through the crowd _"Out of the way, now! All of you!"_ As a tall man wearing full armor along with a helmet dropped to your side, not hesitating when scooping you up into his arms carefully and began pushing past the crowd towards a looted out clothing store, his heavy boots crunching against the shattered glass as he stepped through the shattered window frame and rushed towards the back, setting you down on a pile of tossed clothes and quilts as the riots were still going on outside but were slightly distant, but the sirens still rang out loudly.

Riot guy kneeled by your side, setting down his bag as he began to rummage through his stuff, pulling out a decently sized water bottle and taking a thumbtack from the front pocket of his bag and began poking large holes in the cap of the bottle and began squirting the water mix into your eyes, holding up your head with his other hand but made sure he was very delicate with you as his glove held onto the bottom of your chin softly _"Keep your head still, this may sting a bit but no more than what you are already going through."_ He said under his helmet. His voice was soft, soothing almost. Made you feel at ease in someway amongst all of the chaos that was going on outside. [Y/N] struggled to keep their eyes open but pushed through and managed to stay pretty calm although they were in excruciating amounts of pain all over. After Riot guy was finished soothing your eyes he then reached into his bag for a bottle filled with milk and calmly said _"Now, keep your eyes closed for me, okay?"_ [Y/N] nodded as he then took the cap off the other bottle and began pouring cold milk on their face, missing no spots as he let out a relieved sigh and handed you the milk that was left in the bottle _"Here, drink this. you must be thirsty after all that shit."_ He remarked to you as you drank down the milk, the cold liquids chilling your throat as he let out a low chuckle at your reaction, reaching under you for a quilt as he began wiping the milk off of your face carefully _"Did the bullets get you?"_ [Y/N] nodded their head as he set down the quilt _"Well you may need to strip a bit so i can treat those wounds of yours, let's move to the back so you can have some more privacy."_

[Y/N] could almost swear they felt their heart skip a beat and didn't hesitate to nod their head very fast before Riot guy scooped them up once again, also grabbing his bag and began carrying you to the back room of the shop. It was pretty dark in the back room aside from one of the windows being slightly open, illuminating the large table and shelves as Riot guy carefully sat you down on the table and lowly said to you _"Mind telling me where you got shot, doll?"_ [Y/N] spoke up lightly _"My stomach and one of my thighs."_ Riot guy nodded as he set down his bag, taking off his gloves, showing his hands which were decorated with small blue veins. But while [Y/N] was busy looking at his exposed hands he moved slightly closer, towering over you _"Take off your shirt and pants for me, please."_ Instantly butterflies erupted in the pit of [Y/N]'s stomach as they didn't even testify against it, moving their hands to take off their shirt first and tossing it aside and then moving to their pants, also tossing those aside as they sat there, exposed and bruised and clearly very flustered. Riot guy let out a small, comforting chuckle from under his helmet as he said _"C'mon, don't get all shy on me. Just let me treat those wounds, alright?"_ He said as he crouched down in front of them, pulling out the bandages from his bag as he began to carefully wrap up their arm first, and then he moved his hands down their hips to wrap up their stomach and shortly after that he was now at their inner thighs, and began to bandage up their thigh. He was so close to their area they began to get extremely flustered and they swore the palms of their hands were beginning to get clammy

And then, out of the blue, they felt his hand grip their inner thigh which caused them to let out a shocked hiss as he was looking directly up at them _"Well, looks like somebody is wet. All for me? How kind."_ Before they could even say a single word his hand moved slowly up their inner thigh, closer to their area _"Don't deny it, i can read you like a fine print written book. I know that as of right now in that sweet little head of yours you are probably begging me to pin you down and fuck the absolute living soul out of right on this very table until you are screaming and pleading for me to stop, aren't you?"_ He tuts as [Y/N]'s heart was practically pounding like a drum in their chest and didn't even realize how desperate they sounded, and frankly they didn't even have a care in the world _"Yes, please..please."_ They couldn't see it but he was definitely smirking underneath that helmet of his _"Well then, baby. Get up and bend over that table, then."_ [Y/N] nodded obediently as they carefully climbed off the table and turn around bending over onto the table, earning a pleased growl from Riot guy as he pressed his armor covered half against their undergarment covered ass, and somehow under all that armor they could still feel his rock hard, throbbing cock pressed firmly against their ass as [Y/N] shivered slightly as he slowly leaned down to their left ear, whispering lowly _"Be good and spread those pretty little legs open for me."_ His words replayed in their head like a broken record but spread their legs apart regardless as Riot guy traced his hands slowly down [Y/N]'s ass and down to their inner thighs as he gently pressed two fingers to their clothed area as they whined lowly _"Please, just take me already. I can't wait and someone may catch us if we take too long.."_ [Y/N] said almost breathlessly, clearly very desperate at this point as Riot guy let out a content sigh, pulling your undergarments down to the base of your ankles and managed to undo the lower part of his armored pants, his erection now in full sight and was at least 9 inches erect.

He carefully rested his hands on their ass, running them up their sides slowly _"You truly are crafted by the gods, an absolute work of art on full display right before my eyes, and quivering before me, so ready for me that i don't even need to prepare you."_ He said as he thrusted in [Y/N] without a single warning, filling them up completely and earning a loud, heated moan from them that bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the small store _"Tone it down a bit, baby. You don't want us to get caught, now do you?"_ He said with a soft, growl emitting from his depths of his throat, making them shudder in response as he began thrusting, practically pounding into them relentlessly like a wild animal in a deep, unfathomable state of heat, gripping [Y/N]'s hips so tightly it was making his knuckles go white _"Jesus fuck, you are so tight practically driving me wild, baby. You are so good for me."_ He moaned, still pounding [Y/N] relentlessly and not stopping to take any breaks but rather just kept going faster, running his hands up and down their sides and praises oozing from his lips like liquid sex, making arousal pool in the pit of [Y/N]'s stomach, making them clench even tighter on Riot guy which earned a loud groan from him _"If you get any tighter i may just hit my limit sooner, doll."_ He grunted lowly, still pounding into [Y/N] as he twitched inside of them showing that he was very close to hitting his limit already, along with his pants and groans becoming louder and raspier _"Shit..i'm close."_ [Y/N] heard him say this and immediately moaned out _"Don't stop, please..please keep going. Please go harder.._ " They whined out loudly as they could feel a knot forming in the pit of their stomach as Riot guy began to thrust even harder as the sounds of skin slapping and faint curses practically bounced off the walls

_"Let's cum together, baby."_ He said sweetly as they nodded and he hooked his arm under [Y/N]'s chest, lifting them up a bit so their back was pressed against his armored chest and he began thrusting up into them brutally before huffing and letting out a loud groan, his hot semen shooting up inside of them and he held them tightly to his body, some of his seed spilling out of [Y/N] and hitting the cold floor, as both stood there trying to catch their breaths as he pulled out, letting them rest of the table as he traced his fingers up their stomach to there lips, giving them a small touch _"All better?"_ [Y/N] let out a small, breathy laugh 

_"You have absolutely no idea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you guys liked this first oneshot! it took me waaay to long to write and i hope it is good enough for you guys! i will continue writing the other requests starting either tomorrow or soon!


End file.
